With an ever expanding availability of sensors that are capable monitoring user activity and condition, service providers are continually challenged to deliver new personalized experiences based on these sensors. For example, health sensors capable of monitoring vital signs from both human and non-human objects are growing in popularity. The vital sign information generated by these sensors can potentially provide highly specific information for personalizing services to enhance a user's experience, particularly as they consume or otherwise use the services (e.g., personalize media recommendations based on vital sign information collected while consuming media within a media service). As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges in correlating sensor-based vital sign information with user consumption of services or applications.